


Девичник

by herat



Series: После пожара [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куда податься несовершеннолетней ведьме, залетевшей от оборотня, в минуту панической атаки?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девичник

Если бы пару месяцев назад кто-то сказал Лидии Мартин, что она будет проводить добрую половину свободного времени с чокнутой дочкой шерифа (а вторую половину – мечтать о сексуальном незнакомце, годящемся ей в отцы) она бы лишь усмехнулась. Той особенной злой усмешкой, которая, походя, спустила бы самооценку обидчика в городскую канализацию. Но с тех пор слишком много всего успело случиться. Они прошли вместе через огонь, воду и ритуальное сожжение так называемого «гардероба», на которое Стилински даже почти успела. Так что получив на излете дня коротенькую smsку «Готовь мороженное и бумажный пакет», Лидия послушно поплелась к холодильнику. Стайлз стояла на пороге с собственной ложкой в руке уже через пятнадцать минут.  
Неделю назад она узнала о том, что станет матерью… И Лидия не без оснований подозревала, что является единственным человеком на этом круглом шарике, ставшим свидетелем того, как кто-то угрожает тесту на беременность. Но это так, чудесные воспоминания, отрада на скучной старости. Итак, неделю назад Стилински приложила ее известием о том, что скоро их будет двое, и размер стратегического запаса мороженного пришлось пересмотреть. Дважды.  
\- Отец моего ребенка - оборотень, - заявила Стайлз через двадцать минут, наконец, надышавшись в бумажный пакет. – Я несовершеннолетняя ведьма, залетевшая от настоящего волка. Для меня придумают собственное ток-шоу!  
\- Тсс! Не дай Бог, мама услышит.  
И опять же, если бы пару месяцев назад кто-то сказал Лидии, что она воспримет эти слова всерьез… Но с тех пор ее парень успел превратиться в огромную ящерицу, одержимую чужой жаждой мести, а дочка шерифа – отыскать припрятанную матерью колдовскую книгу, так что… Оборотни. Почему бы и нет?  
\- Как ты узнала?  
\- Вот, кстати, исключительно благодаря тебе.  
«И месть моя будет сладка и беспощадна», - читалось… да что там, сияло между строк: «И, скорее всего, извращенна».  
\- Он – племянник Питера Хейла.  
\- Как? Моего… Питера?  
И да, в богатом и не по годам взрослом воображении Лидии он был ее Питером задолго до того, как к роскошному телу прибавилось полузабытое имя. О чем она не поленилась объявить всем свободным женщинам Бейкон-Хиллс детородного возраста.  
\- Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но, кажется, папиного Питера. Я сдуру уселась между ними, чтобы в случае чего защитить отца от зубастого монстра. Лучше бы к Дереку на колени запрыгнула, честное слово, они бы, наверно, даже не заметили, - поделилась своей болью ее бестактная подруга. - Моя будущая мачеха – большой серый волк. Вот свезло, так свезло.  
Нет, ну это уже просто ни в какие ворота!..

\- Мой сексуальный незнакомец – оборотень–гей, - подвывала Лидия, обнявшись с банкой ванильного мороженого. – Я проиграла шерифу, куда катится мир?!  
\- Тсс! Не дай Бог, мама услышит.  
Не услышит. Они передислоцировались в спальню еще три бумажных пакета и пинту мороженого назад, так что можно жаловаться на судьбу в полную громкость.  
\- У нас уже и так полный комплект нечисти: Джексон, Мэтт, этот социопат недотопленный, ты, теперь вот Хейлы. Кто следующий? Вампиры?  
Стилински застыла на кровати с полной ложкой мороженого во рту и разгорающейся надеждой в слегка блаженном взгляде.  
\- Стайлз, нет!  
\- Что? Ты даже не знаешь, о чем я думаю!  
Ах, если бы. Лидию еще месяц назад начало пугать то, как легко у нее получалось читать мысли этой чуток тронутой ведьмы.  
\- Ты думаешь о том, как бы заменить приветственную табличку на въезде в город на «Саннидейл». Нет!  
\- Женись на мне, - мигом забыв обо всех уговорах, выпалила Стайлз. - Я серьезно. Мы можем сбежать в Вегас, мы можем даже не говорить об этом Джексону. Просто женись на мне.  
Ну, если все более-менее симпатичные мужчины в городе начнут превращаться во всякую нечисть – а дурной пример, как известно, заразителен – может, она и обдумает это предложение.


End file.
